


In Every Story, I See You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlets, I take quote suggestions, M/M, oneshots, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of very short ficlets using quotes from famous literature/movies.</p>
<p>Some will make you groan at the disgusting cuteness, some will make you want to rip off your arms, join the fun and suggest a book or movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titanic

 It was their last fight. Dean knew it would be.

 That didn't matter, though. They'd follow each other to the ends of the Earth, those two. They were 'taking on something they couldn't handle,' Cas had told him the previous night. They still had to try.

 Every time the pair had gone into fights like this, they would somehow come out the other side alive. But this, this was different. It would be their end, they both knew, but they would go down swinging.

_Because you jump, I jump, right?_


	2. Forrest Gump

 It was in the single curl that rested behind the angel's ears.

 It was in the way Dean leaned into Cas' touch every time he placed his hand on the larger man's shoulder.

 It was in the way their gaze always rested on each other, whether it be a soulful look or a lust-filled glance.

 It was in the way they always returned to one another, whether they were wanted or not.

 It was in the way Dean's neck prickled every time his name rolled off of Cas' tongue, the single syllable low and rough.

_I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is._


	3. The Great Gatsby

 Dean's eternal sentence had been cut short. Someone -- some _thing_ \-- had saved him.

 He only stopped for a moment to question why they were hunting it, and not sending a fruit basket. But something this powerful was dangerous.

 Bobby summoned the creature in a barn in Pontiac, Illinois. Every warding symbol of every religion was scrawled across the walls, black paint still dripping off of the arched ceiling.

 Every bulb in the barn burst as the doors slammed open, revealing a man in a tan coat. His savior, Dean assumed.

 He was caught off guard by its human-like form, sparks illuminating his face. His eyes scanned the supposed angel's face, and then-

  _Their eyes met, and in an instant, with an inexplicable, only half conscious rush of emotion, they were in perfect communion._


	4. Jane Eyre

 Though he is under my watch by orders from higher command, I would not desert him if the obligation was lifted from me.

 He has become more than a responsibility, more than a job. He has become fond of me, in a way I can't describe.

 He calls me a brother, a 'buddy,' but we both know this isn't what we are.

  _I have a strange feeling with regard to you. As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you. And if you were to leave I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap._


	5. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May use this series again.

 Cas was still not convinced Dean loved him. How could he simply forgive him for all he's done? Love may be blind, but it is not all-forgiving.

 Dean tells him every morning.

 "I love you," a tired voice would say. The words are kissed into his skin at every movement of Dean's lips.

 So one day, long after their hair has gone silver and their joints creak and click, the words leave Dean's tongue once again. The ex-angel glances over with a fond smile.

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always."_


End file.
